This invention relates to versatile interlocking circuit and equipment packaging arrangements. More particularly, this invention relates to an interlocking arrangement which preserves a desired circuit status while permitting removal of circuits without interruption even though such circuits normally are essential in providing that level of circuitry status.
In certain applications, it is highly advantageous to provide a desired circuitry status regardless of other necessary activities. One such activity being the removal of circuits which are required to provide circuit continuity for separately testing these very circuits as a unit. For example, the transmission of communication signals via transmission paths is only one among many situations wherein uninterrupted circuit continuity is desirable. In existing telecommunications systems, the number of transmission paths are numerous so that any circuit arrangement associated with accessing or testing the paths must be economical. The large number of attendant connections in telecommunications applications also necessitates extremely high reliability. Furthermore, it would be desirable if such an arrangement were almost foolproof, so that accidental interruptions of circuit status are precluded from occurring. Other desirable features are compactness of size and ease of manufacturing and convenience of installation which become more significant as large numbers of circuit arrangements are required.